Kiss the starlight in the rain
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Yusei and angel have been friends since they were kids.What will happen when yusei feels more for her than that? First one shot PLEASE, be nice. Yusei/OC


**SOTP: Hey there! I'm sister of the pharaoh, here with my first fan fiction,^_^ yay! I hope everybody likes it. Now, Please keep in mind I'm new, so any ideas or suggestions are welcome. **

**Now the disclaimer:I do not own yugioh 5d' So sad, T-T Now let's get this show on the road!**

** Kiss in the starlight in the rain **

It was about 10:30 A.M. when a girl with long dark brown hair asleep in her apartment in neo domino city was awoken by the sound of her cell phone.

(_check it out! It's time to make your move, never has a moment felt so right!) _ Tried and grumpy, she rubbed the sleep out of her soft purple eye's and slowly reached for object ruining her beauty sleep to answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Angel, it's me, where the heck are you?"_

" Still in my bed crow, and you better have a good reason for waking me up. I was up till 1:00 in morning working on the designs for YOUR suit for the WRGP!. "

Angel was best friends with crow, Jack and Yusei since they were kids. Her parent's disappeared after zero reverse, so she was sent to the same orphanage as them. They became her family. Although she slowly started to develop a crush on Yusei over time. But unknown to Angel, Yusei began to feel the same the way.

Angel's dream was to be an artist. So after everything with the dark signer's, she got started working on her art work, and went public. So she was only happy to say yes when yusei asked her to be the team's designer for the WRGP.

As she slowly sat up in bed, talking to crow, she was plotting on how she would tar and feather him for waking her up, later . Of course crow would probably just think of it as an improvement.

"_ Well, your the one who stayed up all hours of the night! _

"You better tell me why you called before I hang up."

_"Is the fact that you were suppose to meet yusei a half hour ago a good reason?"  
_  
"What do you mean?, I thought I wasn't gonna meet him till 10:00"

"_And what time it now?"_

Glancing at the clock on her cell, and her clock on the wall, she was now able to see that both times were completely different.

"CRAP! I forgot to reset my clock Again!"

"_ Aren't you glad I called now?"  
_  
" What do you want, a cookie?" She asked , her voice filled with sarcasm as she quickly put on her clothes and boot's, Grabs her shoulder bag and then dashed for the door.

"_ Nah, but a cool new helmet to go with the suit would be great!"_

" Very funny, I 'll talk to ya later" Hanging up, she started picking up speed, running down the stairs to the lobby when she tripped. Expecting to hit the floor, she instead fell into the strong arms that catched her.

" Nice of you to drop in" She blushed, knowing Yusei's voice immediately. As Yusei put her down, she wished she would be able to stay in those strong arms. She always wanted to tell yusei that she loved him, but since Akiza came around, she thought that maybe Akiza would be better for yusei.

"Thanks Yusei, and I'm sorry for not meeting you, I over slept"

" It's cool. I figured you were up late working on the suit designs for us ."

" Yep! There gonna look so cool! I was thinking of putting your favorite monsters on the back of each of the jackets."

Angel began telling him about all the new details as they walked outside. Yusei smiled at her as she told him. He knew how much she loved art and drawing, and he was glad that she shared that with him. He admired how she would do anything to pursue her dream.

Angel loved the way he would always listen to her, never making her feel like she was annoying him, even when she felt she was never sounded that way to him. Yusei would do anything for her. In the satellite, both of their dreams became the same. They both wanted to help their friends, and build a new future.

She was always there when he needed her, just like when she needed him . And that's when yusei knew, that she was much more than a friend, He loved her. Yusei was thinking more and more about telling angel how he felt. Jack and crow have been bugging him about it, even this morning.

_ Flash back_

_It was 7:00 was in the garage with jack, doing some test runs __on his duel runner, when crow came in._

_(Hey, Yusei! your gonna meet with angel about the designs for the new suits today, right?)  
_

_(yeah)  
_

_(so are you planning on telling her?)_

_(Telling her what?)_

_( About last night man! You gonna ask her out or what?)_

_(I'm not sure, I mean, we've known each other as friends all this time, what if telling her changed that? And what if she doesn't feel the same way, it would ruin what we already have.)_

_( That's why you need to ask her! You're not gonna know if she likes you if don't man, and she's not gonna know you like her till you say something either)_

_( All this, coming from a man who doesn't even have a girlfriend to begin with.) Jack said, jumping in.  
_

_( Oh, you should haven't even asked Carly out on date yet, have you?)_

_( She's not my girlfriend, why should I ?)  
_

_( Sure she's not , that's why you're always at that cafe talking with her right?)  
_

_(She the one who's following me! Besides, we have nothing in common!)  
_

_( yeah , yeah, listen yusei, I'm just saying that you got take a chance, I mean if you like her, then she's worth it , isn't she?)  
_

_(she is)_

_( Then You should tell her now,or might lose the chance)  
_

_ End of flash back_

(Crow's right, if don't tell angel how I feel now, I might never be able to.)

"Yusei, Yusei, Are you alright?"

_" _Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Just spaced out. Sorry angel." Angel thought that was strange. Yusei almost never spaced out. Not unless something was really bothering him. She decided to let it go for now and ask him about it later. They continued to walk down the park, when they got there, Angel suggested to stop to get something to drink .

They sat down on a bench and Angel pulled a folder with the designs in it out of her began to go through them with him, but yusei was too interested in watching seemed more beautiful to today for some reason. He only snapped out of his trance when he heard her trying to get his attention.

"yusei ? Something on you're mind?"

"Huh, sorry, did you say something?"

Angel was getting by the look on her face, Yusei knew he might be in trouble, knowing angel had a short temper.

"Alright yusei, spill it, what's wrong?"

" Uh, N-nothing I told you I'm fine"

" Come on yusei, we've been friends since we were duelists in diapers, I know when something is bothering you"

"You know for the record, we haven't know each other that long, we met when I eight and you were seven" Yusei corrected, while taking a sip from his set angel off.

"True, but that's NOT THE POINT! if nothings wrong, then why do you keep staring at me every five minutes? Do...I have a pimple or something?"

At this, yusei couldn't help but laugh, Angel enthusiasm always seemed to better his mood weather his was fine already, or having a bad day. But by now, Angel was looking at yusei like his was crazy, but smiled when he seemed more relaxed. After finally be able to get his thoughts together, yusei knew it was now or never.

"your right Angel, is something I wanna talk about. I was just nervous until now.I guess I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"Nope, You sure can't , so tell me what's up?"

"Well like you said we've been friends for a long time and your friendship is one that is very important to ever I'm with you, I don't know it just feels like I can do anything."

" That' means a lot to me Yusei. But"

"But what?"

"But ever since the dark signer's were over and done with I been feeling helpless,I mean when you were fighting against Kalin the first time I couldn't any to help when got hurt. Akiza helped fight with you, she's a strong duelist and has psychic power's.I don't have anything like that and because I'm so weak I nearly lost you"

Angel started to cry, She couldn't stand herself being like this in front of heard him softly whisper."_That's not true"_Before she felt his soft , gentle lips, wiping the tears from her eye's.

"Angel, you're much stronger than you give yourself credit for" Yusei said as he came closer and wrapped in a wind scented embrace."You were the one who helped after that frist duel with kalin,You reminded me what I was fighting for and what I had to protect. You have a kind of power that I that's stronger than power the singers or Akiza has, and that's the power of you're heart. "

Angel returned the hug and layed her head on yusei's now knew that Yusei was never going leave smiled and whispered in he ear.

"_ Thank you Yusei"_

When they pulled back, Angel looked deep in Yusei's eye's. There something about them that angel just couldn't place. All she knew was that she was swallowed in the sea of deep blue that were his eyes. Yusei started to move in close to her again. He now knew how to tell her his feelings.

Angel began to blush, but didn't make any attempt to stop yusei's actions . She wanted this for so long, and now it was actually happening. She slowly close to her eye's. Yusei had already done so. Just as his lips bushed over hers,a flash of lighting suddenly hit, with a huge down pour. They quickly broke apart and headed for a gazebo near by.

"Guess my designs are stoked"

"Not exactly" Yusei said smiling as he pulled out a small micro chip from his back pocket.

" what is that?"

" you're design's, the ones left at our place the last time. I had them scanned to my computer and saved them for you to work on."

" But if you did all that then why did you ask me to meet you?"

Angel was now the one at a lost, yusei however, had small smile on his face.

" Because I needed an excuse to see you, To tell you something that I never had the courage to, until now."

Yusei came and wrapped her in his arms again. Angel never felt more safe or happy in her whole life that right then as he whispered in her ear.

_"I love you, angel.__I need you with me always, don't forget that_."

And Yusei slowly fell into complete peace as angel whispered back.

"_ I love you too yusei" _

In between the lighting and the thunder, Yusei and angel sealed a promise to stay together, with there first kiss.

**The end**

** *Please Review*  
**


End file.
